empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Drip Drop
Drip Drop is an original song in the season one episode, ''Dangerous Bonds''. It is performed by Hakeem Lyon for his album Prince of Empire and also features vocals from Tiana Brown. There are two versions to the song - the clean version and the explicit version. The explicit version is released as a single only. The clean version is featured in the albums [[Original Soundtrack from Season 1 of Empire|''Original Soundtrack from Season 1 of Empire (Deluxe)]] and ''Empire: Music From Dangerous Bonds. Lyrics Hakeem: She do it all night She goin' hard, right? She love the spotlight She make that thang go Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop Tiana: I do my dance like Hakeem and Tiana: Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Hakeem: I know you got that bomb shorty, can I get it? Somethin' on my mind, girl I know you ready I-I can't stop eyein' you Lovin' the way you move G-G-Got me obsessin' the sex, Undeniable Don't let go (go) You wanna get it when you on that pole (pole) You wanna get it when you but you scared to admit it ‘Cause you livin’ for that minute when you on that flo', makin' doe And look at the way you dance (I'm doin' it for the bands) You got a lot of fans, make me wanna watch my hands She do it all night She goin' hard, right? She love the spotlight She make that thang go Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop Tiana: I do my dance like Hakeem and Tiana: Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Hakeem: Funny how time flies, when she buss it open (When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o- Hakeem and Tiana: Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drop Hakeem (Tiana): You hella pretty, are you from the city? Let me put you a viddy, maybe later on say Hello Kitty Sorry if I come off too strong, but this yo' song And if you come with me, you can puff on daddy Like my middle name is Diddy (Take that) What you wanna do girl, can I guess it? You're my new girl, so let me test it Let me get that thang, we can play first string Come sit on my bench, let me press it You so excited, delighted to hear I like it The diamonds in my watch, you know they be shinin' She do it all night She goin' hard, right? She love the spotlight She make that thang go Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop Tiana: I do my dance like Hakeem (Tiana): Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Hakeem: Funny how time flies, when she buss it open (When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o- Hakeem and Tiana: Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drop Tiana: When they turn them lights off I'mma take all your cash Come and get this private dance This private dance, this private dance When they turn them lights off I'mma take all your cash Come and get this private dance This private dance, this private dance Hakeem (Tiana): When they turn them lights off (When they turn them lights off) I'mma take all your cash (You can have all my cash) Come and get this private dance (Let me get that private dance) This private dance, this private dance (That private dance, that private dance) Keep it goin', don't stop Give me somethin' to watch Got her ass in the air, but it's ready to drop Shorty bad, shorty bad, bet she hear it a lot Got that thang so wet, bet it's ready to pop So let's go Hakeem: She do it all night She goin' hard, right? She love the spotlight She make that thang go Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop Tiana: I do my dance like Hakeem and Tiana: Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Hakeem: Funny how time flies, when she buss it open (When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o- Hakeem and Tiana: Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Hakeem: Drip drop, drip - I see you baby Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Empire: Music From Dangerous Bonds Category:Songs performed by Hakeem Lyon Category:Songs performed by Tiana Brown